The Unfortuante Life of Donatello
by MagyZunora8
Summary: Donatello is taken hostage by the Foot Clan, now he has to hope his brothers come for him, lest he be forced to work on the Shredder's evil machines for the rest of his life. Rated T for blood, swearing, and violence. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Oroku Saki sighed angrily as he punched the rewind button on the remote. His so called elite group of ninjas called the Foot Clan had, once again, been defeated by four turtles and returned to him in shame. They fearfully told him of their miserable failure in the fight, and he stormed off to his room in a rage, pummeling any unfortunate Foot Clan member who crossed his path.

Currently, he was laying in his bed watching a recording of another one of their disgraceful battles with the turtles, trying to find their weakness. Once again, he watched as his so called ninjas were brutally defeated by his enemies, and once again, he rewound the recording. He had been at this for hours now, and grumbled angry curses to himself. How had be been unable to rid himself of these pests? He was the Shredder, leader of the long fear Foot Clan that had ravaged Japan for centuries, making him one of the most powerful, and feared, people in the nation. And, more importantly, how had for mutant freaks defeat his clan night after night? And to add insult to injury, turned his precious daughter, Karai, into a freak; A snake now running free in the bustling city that was New York. Once again, he rewound the video and paused it. He stared at the four terrapins plaguing his life, and ever so slowly an idea formed in his head. Soon, the idea had turned into a plan, and a wicked grin crossed his face. Not only would his plan destroy the turtles from the inside, like cancer, but it would also save his poor, sweet Karai, and return his two highest ranking lackeys, back to humans. With the plan in his head, and malice in his heart, he laid himself down into bed, and into a pleasant sleep, for tomorrow would bring about the end for his loathsome enemies.

Author's note: This is my first story, but I've been a long fan of the turtles. I'm sorry for any OOCs later on in the story, I had to change one of the character to advance the story. Please R&R, I would love to help build my writing ability. Please enjoy the story, and I'll try to update as soon as possible for any readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you all so much. I have gotten a few reviews, and I will definitely use the advice in my writing. This chapter I made a little longer, and yes it is about Shredder once more, but I promise the next chapter will focus on the turtles. Shredder is also hard to write. I had to think long and hard about his dialogue, especially since dialogue is one of my weaker skills, but I believe I got him very well. Again, thank you so much for the reviews. Please enjoy the next chapter, and have a wonderful holiday.

The sound of metal clanked noisily down the hallway as the Shredder headed to his conference room. His plan from the night before had taken a hold of his mind since waking up.

After sending one of his ninjas to alert Tigerclaw, Bradford, and Xever where to meet, he got dressed in his usual attire of heavy armor, and made his way to the conference room. He was sure his plan would work against his most hated enemy. As he made his way down the hall, ninjas quickly avoided him in fear of his episode last night, but he gave them no mind, as he believed fear was power. He soon reached his destination and opened the door, taking his seat at the head of the table to wait for his three highest ranking colleagues. They soon filed into the room and took their seats around the table.

"Why wake us up so early?" Xever asked in his thick accent, obviously annoyed at being awoken. Bradford growled at him, prompting the mutant fish to hiss at him. Tigerclaw simply closed his eyes and shook his head, before turning his attention to the Shredder, who slapped his hand upon the table in annoyance at the two mutants, and they quickly shut up and looked up at him.

"I woke you up so early to discuss my plan to get rid of the turtles." Everyone perked up at the mention of their enemies, and the Shredder glanced at each of them before continuing.

"After many hours of thinking, I have come up with a fool proof plan. The best way to destroy them is to let them destroy each other. We take one of their members, and they will slowly, but surely, fall apart."

"So which turtle do you want us to kill?" Xever asked, taking out his knife to emphasize his blood lust.

Before answering, Shredder pulled out a remote from a drawer in the table and hit a button, a television lowered from the ceiling behind him, with a picture from the video he had been watching.

"You will not be killing, Xever, but instead taking." He said as they all looked at the close up picture of Donatello. "This one is the one I want you to bring to me. He is far more intelligent than all of you combined, and I could find some use for him. You are to bring him alive, and your reward will be exceptional."

"What is this reward, you speak of?" Tigerclaw finally spoke up. It was no surprise to the Shredder that the giant tiger would ask this question, as he was one of the most feared bounty hunters in all of Japan.

"For you, Tigerclaw, I will provide more money than you will ever need use of." He nodded his head, pleased with his payment. "As for Xever and Bradford, if he is brought to me, you will have a chance to return to your human form."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: AHHH! Thank you all so much! I'm so glad so many people have read this story, and many of them like it. I will update as often as possible and will love to answer any questions one may have. I won't post my email or skype, but if you ask me, I can five it to you privately and explain some of my headcanons. Again, thank you all so much and happy holidays!

Today just was not Donatello's day. He had been asleep for an hour before Raphael barged into his room and dragged Donnie to the boiler room. The water had stopped running half way through his shower and now he was peeved. Donnie sighed, and pushed his way past Raph into the hallway. He needed to grab his tool box before he could fix the problem, so he grumpily made his way to his lab. He pushed open the heavy doors to his lab, only to find Michelangelo dancing to music and doodling all over his blue prints with crayons. He quickly chased him out, and threw the radio into the living room before grabbing his tool box.

He soon left his lab and noticed April was in the pit setting up a movie. She usually arrived early on Saturday with a new movie and an assortment of treats for them to try. He said hello to her and waved nervously, and she replied with a quick 'Hey, Donnie', not even bothering to look at him. He then heard a soft snickering, and looked towards the couch. Mikey and Leonardo were sitting on the couch, looking up at him and laughing quietly to himself. Only then did he realize that he hadn't put on his mask, pads, and wrappings, and was essentially naked and talking to his crush. With a bright red face, he quickly scurried out of the living room and out of the scrutinizing eyes of his brothers. He soon heard their giggling turn into uproarious laughter and his face turned a darker shade of red, and hurried into the boiler room in embarrassment.

After entering the now empty boiler room, he turned off the water and begin to open the pipes in search of the clog. A few minutes of searching passed before he found something lodged in one of the shorter pipes, completely blocking any water from passing through. He removed it from the other pipes and begin to prod at it with a strong wire. A few more minutes of prodding released the offending object's strong hold of the pipe. He turned the pipe downward, and prodded a few more times before the blocking fell to the ground with a sickening plop. At his feet lay a drowned rat, bloated from the water it absorbed. He tried to hold back a gag at the poor animal, knowing that they had been using contaminated water for a few days now. He quickly left the room and closed the door behind him to spare his brothers from the sight, before running to his lab in search of gloves.

Raph was now sitting on the couch, wrapped in a towel and soaking wet. Leo had started a fight with him, complaining that it had taken him forever to find these cushions and didn't want Raph's soggy ass to destroy the couch. Raph retorted that he'll get off the couch as soon as Donnie fixes the water, and to stick any comments Leo has up his ass. Donnie, deciding it wasn't worth his time, said nothing Raph. Instead, he grabbed his gloves from his lab and ran back to the boiler room.

The rat was still laying on the floor when Donnie returned. He slide the gloves onto his hands and gently picked up the bloated animal. The movement and water squeezed a decent amount of water out of the rat, and Donnie gagged as some of the water landed on his feet, and he once again ran out of the boiler room.

Donnie managed to make it out of the lair and into the sewers with no incident. As he was laying down the rat into the disgusting water, he heard the sound of wheels on cement and someone shouting 'Look out!" before he was pushed head first into the sewer. He quickly stood up and climbed out of the water before looking at who pushed him. On the opposite bank sat Casey Jones, laughing hysterically at poor Donnie. He had been running late to their weekly movie, and used his roller blades to get there, but didn't have time to stop before crashing into Donnie.

This simple mistake had been the final straw on Donnie already bad day, and he proceeded to throw one of his infamous temper tantrums. He chased Casey all the way to the lair, screaming profanities to him in various languages at the top of his lungs the entire time. When they arrived at the lair, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and April were already standing outside waiting for them. His brothers tried to calm down their brother, knowing how violent he can get in one of his episodes, but it was to no avail. Donnie, instead, let his anger out on Raph and punched him in the nose before storming off. They could hear him screaming in a mix of German, English and Japanese for a few more minutes before the faded off into silence.

It had been a few hours since Donnie's tantrum, and Donnie was currently sitting in a shallow pool of clean water. He had been scrubbing away at his skin for some times now, and could still feel the feces sinking into his non-existent pores. He had calmed down a lot in his few hours of solitude, but was still quite agitated at the days events. Today was just definitely not his day. Then again, when is it ever his day? He sighed in and continued to scrub his arms and legs raw. He definitely needed a vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

Athor's note: Hello everyone! I am so proud of how this story is doing! People really seem to like it, and I've gotten a lot of positive comments and writing tips. I just want to thank everyone who liked or followed my story, or left a comment. It makes this all the more fulfilling. Anyway, I'll let you guys get to the story, things begin to get serious here. So please enjoy the next chapter, and happy holidays!

It had been a few hours since Donnie stormed off in a fit and Leo was beginning to worry. They had managed to settle Raph down enough to check his nose, it was bleeding but, thankfully, not broken. After some pestering from Leo, Casey had finally told the story of what had caused Donnie to be pushed over the edge. Leo did his own explanation as well to the two humans. He told how Donnie had fits very often when he was younger, but these violent fits had lessened over time. Instead, Donnie took all his anger and frustration, and used it to make his many wonderful inventions. Every so often, something would push Donnie over the edge, but he would quickly fix his mistake.

At the moment, Leo was walking through one of the many underground tunnels in search of his third brother.

"Donnie!" The expanse of cement caused his voice to echo almost ominously.

"Donnie!" Once again, Leo called out to his brother, only to be answered by silence. The soft slap of his feet on the ground was the only sound, except for his occasional call for Donatello.

"Donnie! Stop playing games and come out. Everyone's worried about you. Especially April." Seconds ticked by in silence. Soon they turned into minutes, and those minutes seemed to drag on for hours in silence.

"Darn, I really thought that would work. He must really be upset if he doesn't come running at April's name." Leo chuckled to himself as he continued in his search. Many minutes passed as Leo pressed onward, walking past the many familiar tunnels. Occasionally, he called out his brother's name, only o be met with the dripping of water, or the squeaking of rats. As the minutes dragged on to half, one hour, one and a half, Leo became more and more agitated and panicked.

"Donnie?" A frantic pleas echoed through the silent tunnels. "Donnie, I swear, if you're playing some kind of joke, I will make you do nothing but katas for a week!" The empty threat only seemed to silence the tunnels further, and Leo finally began to realize that this was no joke. In a panic, he began to race through the sewer tunnels.

The silence was deafening as Leo ran. Not even the thud of his large feet seemed to make a noise. He called out his brother's name incessantly, looking through every room, nook and cranny in desperation. How could he lose his brother? It was his job to watch after them, protect them.

By the time Leo had reached the lair, he was screaming for his little brother. The others dashed out to meet him, alerted to his panic by his screaming.

"Leo, what's wrong? Where's Donnie?" April grabbed hold of Leo's arms, and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"I-I can't find him anywhere! H-he's gone. Donnie's missing!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you guys so much for reading. I know I say that in every note, but that's because I really mean it. I tried to make this chapter as detailed as I could. Please enjoy this chapter and have a happy holidays!

The throbbing pain in Donatello's head was what woke him up. Quietly, he laid his head on the cool floor and tried to remember hat had lead to the situation he was in. Flashes of scenes passed dizzily in his head, but the migraine forming in his head stopped him from concentrating. After a few minutes of trying to stop the pain, he slowly sat up and groaned, the throbbing getting worse at his movements.

"You're finally awake." A gruff voice startled the young turtle, and he turned to find the source. In the corner of a darkened cell sat Razar, and Donnie scooted away in panic. Before he could get very far, a large metal foot stepped down on a chain around his neck and his face collided with the floor. Looking up from his place on the floor, he found Fishface standing on the chain.

"Not so fast, little turtle." He hissed out. Donnie pulled slightly on the chain in curiosity. How had he not noticed it before? The situation he was in began to dawn on him, and he looked up at Fishface in fear. 

"Oh don't be scared, we're not going to kill you. Yet." His gurgled laugh rang out through the cell. "Shredder has plans for you. We'll keep you around until you stop being useful. Then it's turtle soup for a week."

A whimper escaped Donnie, causing Fishface to laugh again.

"Or maybe I'll convince Shredder to let me keep you as a pet. I've always wanted a pet turtle." At this, he grabbed hold of Donnie's face and moved it around, inspecting it for any flaws. "A little uglier than I was hoping, but we can work with it." He draws out his knife and flipped it open, holding it up to Donatello's face.

"Xever, that's enough. Shredder said not to do anything to the prisoner." Razar growled to the fish. 

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Fishface hissed in reply.

"It is my business what you do to the turtle. Step away from him before I turn you into sushi."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is."

With the fight starting, Donnie was released from Fishface's grip and forgotten. He crawled away as far from the two fighting mutants as the chain would allow. The room, he began to notice, was of moderate size. Maybe ten feet by teen feet. Big enough to hold the three mutants, but not enough to hold any real comforts. It was made of what Donnie guessed to be cinder block, had only one door, and no windows.

As the two mutants continued to fight, Donnie once again tried to remember how he got into this situation. The throbbing in his head had begun to calm down, and he found it easier to concentrate.

He remembers still being agitated after rubbing his body raw in their old bath house. Then leaping from building to building as he simmered in his anger before coming across Fishface. He seemed pleasantly surprised to see the lone turtle, and they proceeded to fight. Eventually, Donnie had cornered Fishface, but before he could do anything, there was a sudden and sharp pain in his head, and then darkness.

With the cause of his capture discovered, Donnie proceeded to find a way out. He fiddled with the chain around his neck. The lock was simple, and could easily be picked. Then, Donnie would have to fight Fishface and Razar alone. He could take the first one out easily while they were distracted. The other one, most likely Razar, would be harder. It was hard to defeat him with his brothers, alone it would be near impossible.

Before a solid plan could be formed, the door to the cell slammed open. The sudden noise elicited a yelp from Donatello, and immediately silenced Fishface and Razar. In the door way stood Shredder, who glared down at Donatello.

"Hello, Donatello. You're here earlier than I expected."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hi guys, I know it's probably run down by now, but I want to thank everyone again for taking the time to read my story. A few people have asked to make the chapters longer, so I got up super early to write a long chapter. I'll try and make the chapters from this point on longer as well. As a result, some of the story may seem pointless. I tried. I really tried with the chapter.

Also, I want to apologize for repetitive dialogue. It's not my strongest point when writing, so if anyone has any tips, I would love to hear them! Please enjoy this next chapter and have a happy holidays!

As soon as Raph managed to calm Leo down, they began their search. Casey and April separated into a team, as did Raph and Leo, forcing Mikey to go by himself. They each headed down different tunnels, making sure their phones were with them. Leo ran ahead of Raph, desperately calling out Donatello's name. With each minute passing, the cry became more strangled, and Leo would occasionally wipe his eyes.

"Leo, why don't you go back tot he lair and relax?" Raph laid a firm, comforting hand on Leo's shoulders.

"I can't! Donnie could be lost or hurt somewhere! You know how he gets distracted! I can't go back, we have to find him!"

"You're not going to be able to find him if you can't calm down." Raph huffs out, annoyed. "What if he comes back to the lair and we're not there? Go back and wait for him, okay? I'm sure he's fine. He probably just went for a walk around the sewer system and is on his way back home right now."

After a few seconds of staring at Raph, Leo finally nodded and head home with a sigh. When he returned, the lair was quiet and empty. The silence was unnerved Leo, and he sat on the couch as unease lumped in the pit of his stomach.

Space heroes and Super Robot Mecha 5 did not help his growing unease. Making food only destroyed the kitchen and ruined the toaster. Normally, Leo would joke about how the toaster was out to get him. This time, it felt like a sign of something horrible to come.

Half an hour passed as Leo cleaned up the ruined kitchen. The mess gave him something to do, and before he knew it, the lair had been cleaned to near perfection. Staring at the glistening gray floor, Leo's mind began to wander. It wandered until there was nothing left to think about, but still he stared. The void consumed his peaceful, and Leo fell into a peaceful trance.

Casey and April roamed about the sewer. It's tunnels twisted and turned in a maze, but the two humans traveled through them with confidence.

"I hope he's okay." Broke the silence as April finally voiced her thoughts.

"He's fine, Red. Donnie's just playing us. What danger could he get into down here?"

"A lot. We're in the sewer! Some city worker could have seen him and chased him somewhere."

"Where? There's no where to go down here! And if someone did see him, Don'd just have to go all ninja on his ass and the the guy out."

"Wow Casey. Just wow."

Their conversation carried on through the dark tunnels as they continued their search.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~

Mikey was humming as he walked through the tunnel. Not a worry was in his mind as he walked. Donnie had a habit of wandering out into the tunnels and getting himself lost, especially when they were younger. Usually, getting lost was what leas to discovery. When Donnie discovered something, he would talk. A talking Donnie was a happy Donnie. A happy Donnie was an excited Mikey. So, Mikey saw no problem with Donnie's disappearance.

Using the flashlight Donnie put in their T-phones, Mikey looked through rooms and down tunnels in search of his brother. Happily, he kicked rocks and made shadow puppets with his hands, and occasionally danced along to the music playing in his head. Eventually, Mikey came across a familiar room.

"Hey! This is our old bath house! I remember this place. We haven't been here since D fixed up the showers in the lair." The light bounced around the room as Mikey remembered when hey were younger. Taking baths with his brothers and father was his favorite part of the day. Scrubbing each others shells, playing with the bath toys Splinter found them, and games of Marco Polo. The room echoed Mikey's boisterous laughter at the memories playing in his head. He missed those simple times.

Just as Mikey was about to leave, he noticed something odd. On the edge of the small pool sat an almost used up bar of soap. They had a small stash of soap hidden in the bath house in case of emergencies, but they never left it out in the open. Mikey quickly dialed Raph's number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

Raph walked alone down the dark tunnel. He found no trace of Donnie since the search started and he was becoming frustrated. Suddenly, his phone rang loudly, and he almost jumped out of his shell.

"What?!" He yelled angrily into the phone after answering it.

"Dude, I found something, you gotta come check it out." Mikey's squeaky voice replied through the speaker.

"Mikey, I swear to god, it it's another one of your rocks that looks like a face, I will kick you in the ass so hard, your shell will fly off."

"It's not a rock. And that rock totally looked like Benedict Cumberbatch. That's not what I found, though. I think it's a clue."

"Fine Mikey, what is it?"

"A bar of soap!"

"...A bar...of soap."

"Yeah! In the bath house!"

"Mikey," Raph pinched the bridge of his nose, "A bar of soap is not a clue. Especially when it's in tHE BATH HOUSE!"

"Yuh-huh. When it's laying on the floor next to the bath it is."  
>This made Raph pause. They never left soap out. It was hard to come by, and they had to hide it from wild rats. The only way it could have been on the floor is if Donnie left it there accidentally.<p>

"I'll be there soon. Call Casey and tell him where to go." With that, Raph hung up and ran to the bath house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey had just ended the call with Casey when Raph burst into the room.

"Where is it?" Raph blurted out breathlessly. Mikey pointed on the floor to the tiny bar of soap and Raph moved closer to inspect it. "Don was definitely here. Why would he leave it out, though?"

"Maybe he was turtle-napped." Raph turned and looked at the youngest with confusion.

"What are you on?"

"The floor. Duh."

"...Yeah. Thank you for that captain obvious." Raph manged to blurt out after a few moments, causing Mikey to burst in laughter.

"Dude, it took you forever to come up with that? Lame." Mikey laughed again, and Raph slowly shook his head before turning his attention back to the soap.

"Right. So far, we've fou-" 

"I found! It's my find!"

"...You found the only clue. Now we just need to find out what happened to Don."

"I'm telling you, he was turtle-napped! Why else would he leave the soap on the floor?"

"What does soap have to do with anything?" Casey asked from the doorway, startling Mikey and prompting a scream from the youngest turtle. Casey laughed at the startled Mikey, and April just stared at him in annoyance.

"Because, Casey, soap is hard to come by. If we leave it out in the open rats will eat it." Raph answered angrily at his giggling friend. "And it's not like Donnie to leave soap out anyway. He tends to keep our resources protected."

"What if he was still upset and forgot to put it away?" April offered.

"Maybe. He does have a habit of simmering over things." Replied Raph as he picked up the soap and put it behind a lose brick in the wall. "Then it just leaves the question of where he is now."

"He was turtle-napped! That's why we can't find him!" Mikey yelled out, frustrated that no one was listening to him.

"He wasn't turtle-napped, Mikey. Stop bringing it up!" Yelled Raph, getting annoyed at Mikey's wild theories.

"Fine." Pouted Mikey as his attempt to help was shot down again.

Raph, April, and Casey spent another half hour searching the bath house for clues, but returned home disheartened when they found nothing else.

When they returned to the lair, they found Leo meditating in the middle of the spotless living room. Casey flopped down on the couch with Mikey and April while Raph went to go rouse Leo from his

trance.

"Leo, wake up. We found something." Raph prodded at his brother with his foot, and Leo opened one eye to look at him.

"What is it? Did you find a clue?"

"Sort of. Mikey found soap on the floor in the bath house, but we couldn't find anything else." Raph crossed his arms as he answered Leo's question. "It's not a lot to go on, but we know where he was at least."

"I still think someone took him" Mikey added from the couch.

"Stop bringing that up you moron!" Raph stomped his foot on the floor in anger and Mikey slumped down in his seat.

"I don't know, guys. What if he was? He could have gone up to the surface and someone spotted him? Maybe the Kraang took him." Everyone turned and looked at April as she added her thoughts.

"We'll look into it tonight," Leo decided, "I don't want to exclude any possibility." At Leo's decision, Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph who growled in reply.

"So when do we leave?" Casey asked, excited to bash some robot heads.

"Immediately." 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Okay, I'm guessing the last chapter sucked. It was supposed to be paired up with this chapter, but I didn't finish it in time. Sorry about that. Anyway, here's chapter 7. I hope you'll find it more eventful. And, if you have any questions about the story, please feel free to PM me. I literally have nothing to do, and I would love to talk with anyone. You're more than welcome to talk to me. But enough about me, please, enjoy the next chapter.

Shortly after Shredder's arrival, heavy shackles were tightly bound around Donatello's wrists. The chain had been removed from his neck before Razar harshly pulled him up to his feet. The sudden, harsh movement left Donnie feeling dizzy, and he stumbled after Razar out into the hall. Shredder walked ahead of the group, followed by Razar who tugged on the shackles. Behind him, Fishface followed, chuckling every time Donnie stumbled. Many times, Donnie tripped over his own feet, but Razar's hold on the shackles kept him from falling, and he would end up being dragged behind the dog until he could regain his foot.

They eventually stopped at a door, which Shredder opened and Donnie was shoved inside. The room was huge, filled with tables, cabinets, and drawers. In the center of the room sat a large canister of mutagen, which Stockman-fly buzzed around.

"Oh no..." Donnie groaned out.

"Silence." The deep voice of the Shredder rang out, echoing through the room. Upon hearing his master, Stockman-fly flew over to greet them.

"Ah, Shredder. I was not expecting you so soon." Buzzed the fly.

"Nor was I. Is everything ready, Stockman?"

"Almost, Master Shredder. I just have a few more things to put away, the the lab will be ready for use." Donnie gulped and looked up at his captors. Thoughts of painful mutations, experimentation, and torture ran through his mind, and it took all of his willpower to force the panic down.

"Then get to work. I want this lab ready as soon as possible." With that, Shredder turned and stalked out of the room. The heavy metal door slammed behind him, and the thunk of heavy duty locks echoed from within the door. Stockman-fly buzzed off, quickly putting away tools, viles, and beakers. Donnie took this chance to have a better look around the room. Much to his surprise, there were no cages or operating tables to be seen, and Footbots guarded the windows high above. Suddenly, there was a pull on his shackles around his wrists and he was lifted off the ground.

"Shredder wants you to create a retro-mutagen. In return for you work, he will let you live to build him weapons. Only when you have stopped being useful to him will he have you killed." Razar growled out, his dark chuckle sounded when Donnie audibly gulped.

"B-but it'll take me months to make the retro-mutagen!" The comment elicited a growl from the mutant dog. "Not to mention, I don't even have my notes. It will take me longer to make the retro-mutagen without them."

"Then we will get your notes, turtle." Fishface replied. Donnie craned his neck to see him.

"Thanks for the offer, but it'd be easier if I just worked from my own lab at home. So if you could just let me go, I can get the retro-mutagen to you in, oh I'd say, three months." A sheepish grin spread across Donnie's face. Not liking Donnie's request, Razar began to violently shake him, causing Don's already spinning head to worsen.

"Woah! Okay okay! I'll make the retro-mutagen here!" Donnie pleaded to Razar, who immediately stopped shaking him around.  
>"That's what I thought." The room spun sickeningly as Donnie's feet were placed on the floor, and his knees buckled. Had Razar not been holding onto his shackles, he would have fallen onto the cold floor.<p>

"I'll still need my notes..." Don continued when the room had stopped spinning. "J-just ask my brothers for the green notebook. It'll be on my desk. All my notes on mutagen are in that notebook. A-and please don't hurt them." 

Razar chuckled at his last request.

"I'll make no such promise. I'll destroy them if I see fit."

"Then you'll get no help from me. I'll do whatever you want as long as you leave my family alone."

"You have no choice."Razar growled at him.

Raph, Mikey, Leo, Casey, and April were making their way to the TCRI building. The Shellraiser rumbled down the empty streets. The had taken the vehicle, as per Leo's request. He had insisted they take the large vehicle, not wanting to wait a second more to rescue their third brother.

The cabin was silent. Not even Mikey dared to crack a joke, knowing how serious the situation was. Instead, the group sat in a somber silence. Leo drove quickly, carelessly dodging corners and taking out a few lamp posts.

"Leo, I think I should drive instead." Rah stated,finally breaking the silence. "You're going to get us killed."

"I can't. Who knows what the Kraang are doing to Donnie. We have to save him."

Carefully, April stood up from Donnie's chair and made her way over to Leo, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I think Raph is right. You should let him drive. We need you to come up with a plan, okay?"

Gradually, the Shellraiser began to slow down and Leonardo mulled over what April said, and eventually came to a stop. After a few more moments, Leo sighed in defeat.

"You're right...Okay Raph, you drive."

Just as Leo was about the stand up, two deep thuds came from the roof, and shook the vehicle.

"What was that?" Mikey fearfully asked as he pulled out his nunchaku. The group stared at the roof in silence, waiting for something to happen. To their surprise, three demanding knocks came from the top latch,and everyone questioningly looked at Leo.

"Um...hello...?" He finally asked.

"We have a message for the turtles." A muffled voice answered. Carefully, Leo opened the latch and was swiftly pulled through.

Razar had Leo by the head, who was kicking and punching wildly in an attempt to free himself. He waited patiently waited for the others to climb out. Raph was the first to jump through, sais at the ready, followed by Casey and Mikey.

"What do you want?!" Raph shouted, obviously annoyed at being stopped.

"We have a message to deliver." Fishface hissed from behind them.

"Oh come on! We don't have time for this! In case you haven't noticed, we have somewhere important to be and don't have time to put up with your bullshit! So run back to your little Hellhole and come find us later!" Raph shouted as he turned to Fishface.

"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't know," Mocked Razar, "I guess you don't want to hear our message."

"And who would this message be from?" Questioned Casey.

"Why," Razar answered, "Donatello, of course."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The silence seemed to drag on for hours. Nobody moved, not even Leo at the mention of Donatello.

"You…you took him! Where is he?!" Raph was the first to register the shock, and he leapt at Rahzar, who dodged the blow easily.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You do want to hear his message, don't you?" Rahzar teasingly asked. Begrudgingly, Raph put away his Sais and folded his arms.

"So tell us what you have to say then." commanded the turtle in red.

"He asked for his green notebook. He needs it for something…..important. Bring it to the warehouse on 3rd and Jefferson in two hours, or we start taking pieces of his shell." Razhar growled out. With their message delivered, Rahzar threw Leo at Raph before the two mutants made their escape.

Everyone sat in shocked silence in the Shell Raiser as they made their way back. The news of their brother left the group speechless. As the Shell Raiser trudged onward, Raphael became more and more agitated.

"I'll have Rahzar's fucking head on a stick. He'll pay for this. They'll all pay." Raph finally growled out, cracking his knuckles in preparation for a fight.

"Cool it, Raph. We don't even know where he is." Leo replied coolly.

"Yes we fucking do! He's at Shredder's stupid lair doing who knows what to Donnie!"

"But what if he wasn't there? We'd break in and get ourselves killed, then who will help Donnie? Just sit down and breathe."

"We don't have time to 'sit and breathe'. Don needs us now. Or are you just butt-hurt that Rahzar threw you around like you were a toy?"

The Shell raiser screeched to a sudden stop, throwing everyone foreword painfully. A chorus of 'ows' and 'what the hell, Leo' rose from the back.

"Shut it, Raph. Donnie needs us to be patient and figure out a plan. Shredder isn't going to kill him yet, and rushing in without a plan will do more harm than good. So sit down and shut up. Got it?" Leo's cold voice silenced the cabin, and Raph snorted back in reply.

Everyone sat in shocked silence as the Shell Raiser trudged onward.

The screeching of the Shell Raiser reverberated in the abandoned subway station, taking the place of the usual loud banter of the young teens. After stepping out of a hulking vehicle, the group split into pairs and traveled their separate ways. Mikey and Casey traveled to the kitchen to gorge themselves. April and Raph went to scour Donnie's lab for the green notebook. Poor Leo, however, was given the task of telling Master Splinter of their recent expedition. With dread weighing heavily in the pit of his stomach, Leo made his way to the dojo.

Master Splinter was seated underneath the tree, meditating peacefully. Leo sighed before alerting their father.

"Sensei?" The blue clad turtle sounded from the entrance of the dojo. Splinter turned his ears in attention to the eldest turtle, but did not shift from his spot. A short silence followed as Leo shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"We found Donnie. Well, not found per se..."

The hesitation in Leo's voice caused the old rat to rise from his position on the floor. The young turtle cleared his throat uncomfortably, averting his gaze from his father's.

"Then where is he?" Splinter asked calmly. Leo, once more, sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's...I'm sorry Sensei," Leo bowed in respect, "He's been captured by the Shredder."


End file.
